Iron Within Iron Without
by Ich-Will
Summary: 40k story about becomming a drednought (mild fantasy violence)


IRON WITHIN IRON WITHOUT  
  
CHAPTER 1 - Past Life  
  
"Primarch - Progenitor, to your glory and the glory of Him on Earth." Waengas cried out, "FOR THE EMPORER" the war cry echoed down the battle lines with a hundred voices in unity. Waengas looked down at the scene before him, the 6th company were poised to attack, on top of a steep slope, below the valley all but deserted, even the animals had left sensing what was to come. Across the other side of the valley the green-skinned ones stared with beady eyes across at the emperors chosen warriors. They clung to crudely constructed vehicles, adorned with red paint and trophies of previous opponents, mainly of other ork war bands but one was a space marine helmet, by the looks of it Blood Angels.  
  
Waengas took a deep breath, even over the foul stench of smoke and oil that their primitive vehicles made the orcs and their diminutive grots could still be smelt, a lesser man would be driven to vomit by their smell, they were indeed animals, no second thought would be given to killing them. Waengas revved the engine of his bike, pulling it up onto its back wheel he speed off down the slope, his fellow bikers following him. With a roar of jet engines the assault marines followed, bouncing off the ground high into the air propelled by their jump packs.  
  
The bikers reached the bottom first, the assault marines about a hundred meters behind; the first orks reached the valley floor at the same time. Two ork bikers were dead ahead of Waengas, the first aimed his slugga at the white scar, he replied by squeezing the trigger of the bikes bolters, the greenskin was cut in half by the volley of shells. The second was now to close to fire on accurately, Waengas drew his power sword; ducking under the orks swinging club he decapitated it with one swipe. The creatures head, neck, shoulder and attacking arm fell to the floor, its torso and legs remained on the bike as it went out of control and skidded into a tree, burning up in a fireball.  
  
The first wave of bikes had been dealt with easily, now most of the orks were arriving in their trucks and traks, Bikers were being jumped and dismounted by the orks on board, it was time to even this up a little. Waengas speed towards an oncoming truck; the driver laughed manically waiting to charge him head on. Waengas pulled his bike up as he hit a rock, it jumped into the air, he turned it sideways. He flew over the amazed driver and swiped two orks and numerous grots off the back of the speeding contraption. The bike landed with considerably less grace than Waengas had planned, he was knocked to the floor, his power sword fell from his grip.  
  
The orks stood around him, "ya boss we gotz uz a 'umie" one of them called to the leader, "I am more than human, and more than a match for any of you!" he replied defiantly getting up to one knee. He died for the handle of his weapon, an ork stood on the blade to stop him, Waengas hit the on button. The blade became ablaze with blue energy, the orks foot was vaporised by it, Waengas picked up the sword and climbed to his feet. "Now then who's next?"  
  
He cut the closest ork down with a single stroke, a second ork swung for him with a wrench, hitting another ork as Waengas ducked. He lunged at the ork running him threw then turned to the ork with a bloody face, he grabbed his head and smashed his face into the bars of the roll cage, just making sure his nose was broken. He carried on ramming his head into the metal until the ork lost consciousness, He looked at the dent he had caused on the metal, these were indeed resilient.  
  
The truck began to shake uncontrollably, the driver was being attacked by one of the assault marines. The vehicle was heading straight for what appeared to be the ork equivalent of a fuel tanker. Waengas ran to the marine, grabbing his jump pack he hurled him clear of the truck.  
  
Waengas mounted his bike and prepared to ride off the truck. BANG! The explosion rang out across the battlefield, the smoke filled the valley, and the fire engulfed Waengas. In saving that marine he had all but given his own life, his charred body lay within the wreckage, as his grasp of consciousness slipped away from him.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
